First Contact The Long Drive
by karkashan
Summary: It was time to move on. Naruto knew that. He just didn't think he'd end up with such a cute red headed doctor like her. AU. First Contact series. Amaru x Naruto oneshot.


First Contact – The Long Drive

"_When animal rights fanatics ask me how I could possibly eat veal, knowing where it comes from and how its made, I tell them that A1 Steak Sauce tends to help just a little bit." - Unknown_

"Do you understand it already yet, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled softly from across the cafeteria table at his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. The head of the Uchiha Financial Groups straightened his tie as he awaited the blond writer's answer.

"Yeah, I get it, Sasuke. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Sasuke snorted, "The day I can finally stop worrying about you, Naruto, is the day in which we both have already passed on." The Uchiha shook his head, "You're the only person I know that can actually get into trouble by _breathing _at the wrong time."

Naruto scowled, "Hey! It's not my fault that Konan chick decid-"

Sasuke glanced at his friend, noting as he did so that Naruto wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Turning his head slightly, he saw what had grabbed Naruto's attention. He smirked slightly and said in an amused tone of voice, "You like what you see over there, Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't even really paying attention, or else he wouldn't have blurted out, "Who is she?"

Sasuke glanced at the young red haired woman who was talking in a friendly manner with Shizune Uchiha, the head of the Hospital. "The red head's name is Amaru Kagemiya. She's in charge of all inpatients for this hospital. She mostly deals with the administrative side of things, but she can and does still practice medicine."

Naruto scratched his chin, "Is she single?"

Sasuke smirked at his best friend, "You want me to introduce you to her?"

Naruto smiled dreamily, "Could you? That would be nice." He blinked suddenly, before shaking his head and stuttering, "W-wait! Wh-what just came out of my mouth?!"

Sasuke chuckled before draping a companionable arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Come on, I need to discuss something with Shizune nee-sama as well. Might as well kill two foxes in one stride, so to speak."

Sasuke patted Naruto's back in a friendly yet vicious manner before he spoke up briefly to the two women who had been conversing up until then. "Shizune nee-sama, Kagemiya-dono. It's good to see you two again."

Shizune smiled sweetly at the young Uchiha, "It's good to see you as well, brother in law." Her smile widened slightly as she noticed the blond haired author, "And I see you've got Naruto-kun with you as well. How far have come in your book writing, Naruto-kun? Have you managed to tone down the smut that was in your grandfather's books in your sequel to his work?"

The red haired woman next to Shizune smiled ruefully, "Tone down the level of smut? Is Naruto-san writing the next Icha Icha or something?"

The other three stopped breathing for a split second.

The red haired doctor's expression grew comically surprised. "Eh? Really? You're _that_ Naruto Uzumaki?" She smiled cheerfully at the blond man, "It's such an honor to meet you. I have to say, I'm a big fan."

Naruto scratched his head and chuckled nervously, "Really?"

"Yep! I love how in _Icha Icha Thunder_ the silver haired guy cons the personification of death into letting him live so that he could be with Lady Nii once again." She then put a hand to her mouth in surprise and said with a sheepish grin on her face, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Amaru Kagemiya, I'm a doctor under the direct supervision of Uchiha-sama here," she said as she pointed towards Shizune.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagemiya-san," Naruto said with a smile. "I hope we get to see lots more of each other in the future."

------ -----

_The green haired man smiled cockily as he lowered his head towards his wife's exposed body for the first time as her husband. "Do you remember, Guren, when we first did this?"_

_The purple haired woman panted as she tried desperately to hold in her excitement, "Ah...Yes....I do, Yuukimaru..." That had been the time when they had made love inside the sacred shrine. Yuukimaru had poured holy sake all over Guren's exposed body, and had driven her wild while he had licked it off of her._

_Yuukimaru smiled at his blushing bride. "I was thinking," he said in a husky voice, "that maybe I could do something similar to you tonight as well." It was then that he pressed his tongue to her bare thigh. Hearing her moan, he continued by trailing his way all the way from her thigh, over her hips, circled her belly button, making his way inexorably towards her-----_

Amaru blushed and gave Naruto the unfinished manuscript back. "I-I thought you said you were going to tone down the smut, Naruto..."

Naruto smirked at the red haired doctor's expression, "I only said I would tone it down. I never said I would eliminate it. It wouldn't be _Icha Icha_ if there wasn't any smut, you know."

"I know that," said Amaru as she tried to fight a blush that threatened to cover her entire face, "but that's not the kind of thing you read in public like this. I thought you'd just give me the story parts to look at, not the smut."

"Ah, but if I did that, I wouldn't get to see your cute reaction, Amaru-chan!"

Amaru growled softly, "How many times have I told you not to call me 'chan'?"

"So far this month...forty-seven."

----------- ------------

Amaru gently stroked Naruto's sweat drenched cheek as she asked him, "Naruto? Naruto? Where did you get bitten? What kind of snake was it?"

"No, kaa-chan, I don't want to go to school today. Chouji will take my chips again, and Shion draws weird stuff on my arms with her icky pink markers..."

Amaru shook her head, before turning her attention back to Shikamaru Nara, the archaeologist that had been with Naruto. "Do you have any idea, Nara-san?"

Shikamaru nodded, before pointing to a picture of the animal in a guidebook he kept on his person while he went hiking, just in case things happened.

Amaru sighed as she saw what it was, "Looks like I'll have to drain it out myself. And here I thought I would be able to enjoy my vacation...."

She then lifted up Naruto's pant leg, exposing the bite marks that had been left behind. She leaned forward and began to remove the poison from Naruto's blood stream the only way she could given the equipment she had available.

Shikamaru glanced oddly at his friend, "Naruto, why are you blushing like that?"

---- ---- ----

"Hey, mom, how are you?" Naruto said nervously while the two red haired women in his life seemed to be sizing each other up.

Finally the two women stopped glaring and smiled at each other, before Kushina said to her son, "I'm just fine, Naruto. Now why don't you introduce me properly to this lovely young lady here?"

Naruto blushed slightly, "Ah, yes. Well, um, this here is Amaru Kagemiya. She's a doctor here at Uchiha General. A big-shot, actually."

Amaru giggled softly at Naruto's expression, "I'm not that much of a big-shot, Uzumaki-dono. I just report directly to Shizune-san is all."

"Please, Amaru-san, call me Kushina. Being called Uzumaki-dono like that makes me feel like some sort of stuck up old crone. But tell me, how is Shizune doing? Is her husband treating her all right? I haven't had the chance to talk to her in ages, so I have no idea, myself."

"Don't worry about Shizune-san, Kushina-san. Itachi dotes on her as if he considered her to be some sort of demi-goddess. That, couple with the fact that she is currently carrying their future children, causes him to be overly kind and loving towards her, at least more than usual."

------ ----

"Naruto!" Amaru breathed, "Naruto, stop!" With this she finally pushed him away from her, so she could continue their conversation from earlier, and to catch her breath.

Naruto reached out a hand to try and cup the red head's cheek, "What's wrong, Amaru? Don't you want me as much as I want you?"

The doctor glanced guiltily to the side. "I do," she said in a choked whisper, "I do want you Naruto. I want you so bad I can barely stand it."

Naruto reached for her once again, "Then why do you hesitate?"

"Naruto," Amaru said as she choked off a sob, "how can we betray Sakura like this? I mean, she's still alive, just in a coma. How could I steal you from her when she lies helpless in a hospital bed?"

Naruto sighed as if to release all the tension that had previously been packed tightly around his ribs, "Is that why you're hesitant?" Amaru nodded, so Naruto continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but Sakura and I broke up right before the accident. It's...it's actually the reason she got hurt."

Amaru expression grew concerned as she tentatively reached out a hand and gently held Naruto's chin in her palm, "What happened?"

Naruto shuddered slightly, "For the last few months of our relationship, neither of us really felt like things could continue much longer. But neither one of us wanted to be the one to break us up. We'd been going out for eight years, after all. But, that night, I'd finally had enough. I couldn't stand the sight of Sakura hurting because she wanted to stay in the relationship so I wouldn't get hurt. But me being me...I kind of came out a little too blunt and she took a couple of my less than complimentary phrases the wrong way. She ran out of my apartment, and straight in front of a bus."

"Oh, Naruto...I'm so sorry," Amaru said as she gently wrapped her arms around the blond.

Naruto grinned at her, "It's fine. After my friend Sasuke came over the second day I was here, I realized that I could finally move on."

Amaru gave Naruto a puzzled look, "If you figured it out all that time ago, then why did you keep showing up?"

Naruto smirked, "She's got her arms around me at the present. How's that for an answer?"

Amaru immediately blushed and buried her face in Naruto's jacket in an attempt to hide it. "You're incorrigible," she murmured.

Naruto gently reached out and tilted Amaru's face so that they were looking at each other eye to eye once again. He leaned down slightly, before capturing the red head's lips with his own.

Amaru smiled at Naruto once the kiss was finished, "And you know what?"

"What?" asked Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope that never changes."

---------- ----

FIN

AN: Since there wasn't any Amaru fics at the time I was writing this on FF . Net, I decided to rectify that. Hope this thing made sense to you all.

Peace out, review, and obey the speed limit when you can.


End file.
